


Christmas Day Kink Fifteen: Alec/Eliot

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Kink [15]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Parker Being Parker, bored Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a con at Christmas Eliot gets bored and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Day Kink Fifteen: Alec/Eliot

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long... and I am sorry... :/

Alec noted that the con was going quite well. Everyone and everything was in place, this was one of their smaller cons, but they were all important. This one was so small that Eliot had already finished up his part, all was left was Parker to steal the item and then Sophie and Nate to finish up. Alec of course was still monitoring everything that was going on, and with him was one very, very bored Eliot.  
They had been sitting in the van for several hours. Eliot would have left already if Nate hadn’t specifically said that he was to stay with Alec in case something was to go wrong. Eliot was sure that it was just because Alec didn’t want to be alone.  
Eliot smirked as he looked over at the clock on Alec’s computer; it was ten minutes till midnight. Ten minutes till Christmas day, maybe he could give Alec his gift early. Or at least get rid of this frustration, of course at the expense of Alec.  
Eliot shifted closer to Alec, who was somewhat distracted relaxed into the warmth pressing into his side. He started out slow and small, didn’t want to Alec to figure out what he was going on all at once. He pressed his lips to the side of Alec’s jaw peppering soft kisses all around. As he does so he maneuvers himself behind his boyfriend and Alec onto his lap.  
“Hey Eliot what’s up?”  
“Um… nothing Hardison, you were just shivering.”  
Alec hums and curls slightly into Eliot’s warmth, shifting so that he is sitting on Eliot’s lap, “Mkay.”  
Eliot smirks knowing full well that Alec isn’t paying all that attention and is just great full for a little more warmth.  
His fingers tease the inside of Alec’s thigh as his teeth graze the side of his neck. It doesn’t take much to get Alec’s body interested in what he is doing, and with a sharp bite Alec is paying full attention to Eliot.  
“Fuck Eliot, what was that for?”  
Eliot licks the wound and gropes Alec’s crouch at the same time making Alec whimper.  
A soft snicker comes out of Eliot’s mouth and a mumble, “Better keep quiet, don’t want everyone to hear you moaning do you?”  
Alec tries to pull Eliot’s hands off him but they are already making their way into his pants and under his shirt.  
“Come one Eliot were on a con.”  
“What’s going on with the two of you,” comes Nate’s voice of their enter com’s.  
“Can’t you tell,” Parker giggles, “They are so going at it right now.”  
“NO,” Alec yelps at that very moment as Eliot pinches his nipple, “we are not.”  
Eliot snickers as he continues to run his hand down Alec’s cock, twisting and squeezing every now and then. To Alec’s credit he is trying very, very hard to be quiet. But every now and then he will let out another yelp.  
Every time Eliot thinks that he is doing too well, biting his lip, he pinches his nipple again. Every time Alec yelps and Parker giggles, as if she is there watching them. After about the third time Eliot has brought Alec to the brink only to stop right before tipping him over. Alec starts trying to take things into his own hands.  
“Now Hardison, you don’t want to do that.”  
“Like the hell I don’t”  
“Eliot, will you leave Hardison alone, I need him to be paying attention.”  
Eliot smirks and begins sucking a spot onto Alec’s neck and as he releases the skin it makes a popping sound.  
“He’s paying attention.”  
Nate and Sophie’s voice both boom over the com, “Good!”  
Parker is giggling again, and from what Eliot can tell Alec is blushing as well as he can. Several more times Eliot brings Alec to the brink only to keep him from tipping over. By now Alec’s voice is needy and his breath is coming in quick pants. With the random pinches to Alec’s nipples Eliot is no longer bored. Finally with one last time Eliot brings Alec toppling over. As he does so he pinches his nipple once again. In Alec’s horror and Eliot’s great amusement Alec moans and maybe screams over the com.  
Eliot snickers happily ignoring his own erection, Alec will be taking care of that later, once they are all alone. Eliot removes his hand from Alec’s pants licking the semen off his hand before whispering.  
“Merry Christmas love.”  
Alec only drops his head onto the desk in his van and hisses, “I hate you all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed... please review and comment.


End file.
